Wahre Liebe stirbt niemals
by Mine Lupin
Summary: Eine Geschichte, die beweist, das wahre Liebe niemals stirbt.Hermine trauert um ihren geliebten Ehemann. Doch dieser ist ihr näher, als sie glaubt.. Lest einfach selbst und lass euch verzaubern g


Huhu ihr lieben,

Hier ist mal ein neues Werk von mir.

Hermine und Harry. Ich hoffe das sie euch gefällt, wünsch euch viel spaß beim lesen und würde mich sehr über reviews, jeglicher Art, freuen. :)

Und da ich gemerkt haben, das hier weit aus mehr gelesen wird, würde ich gern kurz etwas Werbung für eine erste FF machen, die ebenfalls hier zu finden ist. Ich habe dort leider bis jetzt nut ein Review bekommen und würde mich wirklich darüber freuen. Das Paaring ist Remus und Hermine, nicht jedermanns Sache, ich weis, aber ich wäre schon zufrieden wenn ihr wenigstens Mal vorbei schauen würdet. :)

Liebe Grüße, viel spaß beim lesen und antworten,

eure Mine

Zur Geschichte; Ich habe diese Story unter Drama eingestellt, weil eine Freundin sie gelesen hatte und weinen musste, und da ich vorher keine Ahnung hatte wohin damit, stell ich sie einfach hier rein und hoffe es ist okay.

Das ist eine KG Kurzgeschichte. Jedoch bin ich am überlegen, sie fort zusetzten, denn meine Freundin war begeistert und solltet ihr dies teilen, werde ich wirklich weiter schreiben. g

Also dann will ich euch nicht länger warten lass, Let's go !

Eine Geschichte, die beweist, das wahre Liebe niemals stirbt

Wie fast jeden Abend konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Mühsam krabbelte sie aus ihrem Bett, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über und setzte sich mit einem Glas Wasser auf den Balkon. Der Himmel war klar, und die Nacht still. Es waren kaum Sterne zu sehen, doch wo welche waren, funkelten sie heller als sonst. Der Mond hatte sich auch verkrochen und war von Hermines Sicht aus nicht zu finden. Es störte sie nicht, nichts störte sie mehr. Sie seufzte leise und steckte sich eine Zigarette an, die sie mit verzogenem Gesicht nach zwei Zügen wieder ausmachte. Sie mochte das Zeug nicht und doch griff sie immer wieder danach. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selber und sah wieder zum Himmel.

Nicht weit entfernt vom Haus stand eine dunkle Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen. Er hatte das Haus schon seit vielen Tagen in seinem Blickfeld, welches nicht weit weg vom dem Wald stand. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was ihn an diesen Ort zog, jedoch konnte er dem nicht widerstehen und beschloss sich heute etwas näher heranzuwagen, um Umrisse und eventuell Gestalten besser erkennen zu können.  
Mittlerweile war er im Umfeld des Hauses und sein Blick glitt über die Fenster, die verdunkelt waren und damit anzeigten, dass sich wohl kein Lebewesen darin befand. Als er davor zum Stehen kam, erkannte er die Umrisse von ein paar Möbeln und er ging ein kleines Stück um das Haus herum, als er ein Geräusch über sich wahrnahm. Er erkannte einen Balkon und auch ein spärliches Licht.  
Er schloss seine Augen und ließ seinen Instinkten kurz freien Lauf, was ihn wahrhaftig erkennen ließ, dass dort oben eine menschliche Gestalt zu sitzen schien. Ein gehässiges Grinsen huschte kurz über seine Lippen und er lieb eine Weile so, auf Geräusche achtend, stehen.

Hermine zog ihren Mantel enger um sich und nippte an ihrem Wasser. Alles war so verdammt still und trotzdem schien etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Sie sah aufmerksam umher. Mit einem Griff in ihr Haar löste sie die Spange und ließ es über ihre Schultern fallen. So war es doch gleich viel angenehmer. Sie legte die Spange achtlos auf den Tisch neben sich. Ihr Blick streifte über das Dunkle vor ihr.

Er ging lautlos weiter am Haus entlang, bis er nicht mehr unter dem Balkon stand und verschaffte sich dann einen schnellen Weg aufs Dach, was ihm durch seine Gestalt sehr leicht fiel. Als er oben angekommen war, stellte er sich an einen der Ränder und schlang seinen Umhang um seinen Körper. Sein Blick fiel nach unten auf den Balkon, dessen Oberseite von hier aus sehr gut zu erkennen war. Als er eine junge Frau erblickte, verzerrten sich seine Mundwinkel leicht, jedoch verhielt er sich immer noch so still er nur konnte und beobachtet sie weiterhin

Die junge Frau trank einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas und warf es dann mutwillig auf den Boden, wo es zerbrach. Sie schnaufte und fühlt sich trotzdem noch so merkwürdig bedrückt. Das musste wohl doch an ihren Eltern liegen. Wenn ihre Eltern sie doch nur endlich in Ruhe lassen würden und nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandeln, würde es ihr deutlich besser gehen und sie bräuchte keine Angst haben, später überhaupt nichts mehr selber machen zu können!

Er sah ihren Gefühlsausbruch als Gelegenheit an und sprang jetzt einfach auf den Balkon, worauf er allerdings kaum hörbar landete. Er richtete sich wieder auf und sein Blick fixierte sie genau, doch es kam kein Ton über seine Lippen.

Hermine sprang reflexartig auf, zog und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf eine dunkle Gestalt, die direkt vor ihr stand. Sie musterte die Gestallt und stellte fest, dass es ein Mann war... aber kein gewöhnlicher. Irgendetwas an ihm war anders...

Die Gestalt sah auf den Zauberstab der jungen Dame. „Mit dem wirst du nicht viel anrichten können", sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Die braunhaarige Frau hatte sich erschrocken, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken und fragte mit kühler und trockener Stimme: „Wer sind Sie?"

„Eigenartig", antwortete er. „Ich hatte gedacht, die Frage würde sich eher darauf beziehen, was ich bin. Aber gut, mein Name ist de Falla und ich denke, dass dies fürs Erste genügen sollte." Sein Blick haftete immer noch auf dem Zauberstab, wenn auch völlig sicher.

Sie hielt den Zauberstab weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet. „So, so... der berühmt-  
berüchtigte Vampir, nehme ich an?", fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

Die Augen der Gestalt funkelten auf. „Wie ich sehe, bin ich doch nicht so förmlich unbekannt, wie ich geglaubt habe."

Hermines Augen musterten ihn und fragte ihn, was her hier wollte. Seine Antwort machte sie sauer. Er wollte ihr, einer Lady, Gesellschaft anbieten? Und dann hatte er sich auf noch beobachtet? Und zu aller Frechheit erkundigte er sich auch noch nach ihrer unglücklichen Stimmung! Aufgebracht, wie sie war, fauchte sie ihn an: „So, du hast mich beobachtet? Das nennt man auch spannen! Aber dass du keinen Anstand hast, sieht man ja. Und meine Stimmung, ob glücklich oder nicht, geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an!" Das sie ungemütlich wurde, war leicht zu erkennen. ‚Was glaubte sich dieser dahergelaufene Trottel eigentlich?', dachte sie und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Der Blick von ihm verzerrte sich und einen auf den anderen Moment stand er direkt vor ihr, packte sie am Kragen und hob sie hoch. „Es gibt viele Methoden, Menschen Respekt beizubringen, aber deine war eindeutig die Falsche". Seine Stimme wies eisige Kälte auf.

Hermine erschreckte sich erneut, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine, um ihn von sich zu drücken und sah ihm direkt und tief in die Augen, was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Lass mich los..." Es war mehr eine Aufforderung, als eine Bitte und sie versuchte ihre Stimme ebenso kühl zu halten, wie er es tat.

Er war gekränkt über ihre Aussage und konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. „Dich loslassen? Aber gerne, innerhalb des Balkons, oder außerhalb?"

Sie vernahm etwas in seiner Stimme, dass sie überlegen ließ. Eine Weile herrschte Stille und sie sahen sich stumm an. Dann durchbrach Hermine die Stille mit einem leisen: „Es tut mir Leid..."  
Die Gestalt schien zu überlegen, dann löste er den Griff von ihr wieder und zog seine Hand zurück. Er sagte nichts weiter dazu und sein Blick schweifte kurz hinter sie, als würde er etwas suchen, damit er sie nicht ansehen musste

Die Frau war in den Stuhl gerutscht und schloss die Augen ohne weiterhin auf ihn zu achten. Die Gestalt war drauf und dran zu gehen. Er war nicht hier um beleidigt zu werden, sondern sich zu holen, was er brauchte: Blut. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, den er sich nicht erklären konnte, schaffte er es nicht, sich zu lösen und blickte wieder zu der Frau. Sie seufzte und erwiderte seinen Blick ausdruckslos.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte sie und sah in weiterhin an.

Der Vampir lief auf Hermine zu, legte eine Hand um ihr Kinn und hob es leicht an, wobei sein Blick kurz zu ihrem Hals wanderte, bevor er ihr ins Gesicht blickte. „Du hast etwas, was ich zum überleben brauche, das ist mein Grund."

Sie wich einen gewaltiges Stück zurück und sah ihn nun ängstlich an. „Das würdest du nicht tun!", versuchte sie sich selbst zu überzeugen.

Er grinste und antwortete mit einem Hauch von Ironie in der Stimme: „Würde ich nicht? Wenn ich das nicht tun würde, würde ich sicherlich nicht vor dir stehen, oder!"

„Such dir jemanden anderes, ich hab schon genug durchgemacht. Da brauch ich nicht auch noch dich an meinem Hals haben", antwortete sie hastig und ließ sich erneut in ihren Stuhl sinken. Sie hatte dies keineswegs böse gemeint. Sondern war eher verzweifelt und hatte mittlerweile mehr als Respekt vor ihm, auch wenn es noch keine Angst war, glaubte sie zumindest.

„Die Welt ist nie gerecht und das wird sie auch nie sein, man muss entweder damit umgehen können oder ... nun ja, nicht. Keine Sorge, für heute Nacht bleibst du verschont, nicht umsonst wollte ich gehen... so will ich dich nicht...", sprach er und musterte die junge Frau.

„Gut zu wissen, dann weiß ich ja, wie ich mich verhalten muss, damit ich meine Ruhe habe und endlich allein sein kann." Sie hatte den Ton gesenkt und wurde leise.

„Das hängt nicht mit deinem Verhalten zusammen." Er sah sie recht kühl an, denn ihre Ausdrucksweise gefiel ihm immer noch nicht.

„Ja, ja..." Sie stütze ihren Kopf auf eines ihrer Hände und sah müde, nein eher erschöpft gerade aus.

Er musterte sie für einen Moment genauer und haucht dann: „ Der Tod spiegelt sich in deinen Augen wieder... und das ist kein gutes Zeichen..." Nachdem er gesprochen hatte, wendete er seinen Blick in Richtung Himmel.

Sie schloss die Augen, schluckte den dicken Kloß im Hals runter und senkte den Blick auf den Boden. Nicht schon wieder, warum konnte er nicht endlich gehen und sie mit ihrem Kummer alleine lassen!

Der Vampir sagte nichts mehr, jedoch rührte er sich auch nicht von der Stelle, denn er hatte jetzt nicht mehr die Absicht sie alleine zu lassen, auch wenn er irgendwo wusste, dass ihr das sicher nicht passte.

Hermine hatte genug. Seine Anwesenheit verunsicherte sie. Sie erhob sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf ihrem Sofa einrollte und gerade aus starrte.

Er rührte sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle, als sie ging, sah ihr nicht einmal nach, als ob er nicht registrieren würde, wo er war.

Und wieder glitten ihre Gedanken an ihren erst vor kurzem verstorbenen Mann und ihr rollte eine Träne über die Wange, die sie schnell wieder wegwischte. So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach vom Balkon springen? Vielleicht wäre sie dann bei ihm...? Ihr Herz wurde schwer und sie versucht die ankommenden Tränen krampfhaft zu unterdrücken.

Lange lag sie einfach nur so da, hing ihren Gedanken nach und vergaß Raum und Zeit. Nach einer Weile stand sie auf und lief in die Küche. Der Vampir war immer noch da. Er lehnte an der Wand und schien sie beobachtet zu haben.

„Bist du nur auf Blut aus, oder kann ich dir etwas anbieten?", fragte sie höflich und blickte in ihren Kühlschrank.

„ Zu Scherzen scheinst du ja trotz alldem nicht verlernt zu haben. Ich werde das Angebot nicht abschlagen." Er trat ein, sah sich in dem Raum genauer um und glaubte, dass dieser ihm aus irgendwelchen Gründen bekannt vorkamen. „Was darf es denn sein?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. Er blieb am Eingang der Küche stehen. „Was du eben da hast, ich ordne mich dem einfach unter, ich bin nicht allzu wählerisch... nun ja, nicht immer."

Hermine stockte und sah ihn entgeistert an. Genau DAS und genau SO hatte es Harry auch immer gesagt und es versetze ihr einen heftigen Stich. „Äh.. o-okay." Sie wandte sich wieder dem Kühlschrank zu und schloss einen Moment benommen die Augen. ‚Reiß dich zusammen!', ermahnte sie sich und holte eine Flasche O-Saft aus dem Kühlschrank.

Die Gestalt ging ein paar Schritte vor, um sie durch die Tür sehen zu können und lächelte kurz. Dann lief er wieder in die Mitte des Raumes und sein Blick blieb auf einigen Bildern hängen.

Hermine schenkte zwei Gläser O-Saft ein, ging zu ihm und reichte ihm eines der Gläser. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihr zu, als sie zurückkam und nahm ihr das Glas dankend ab. „Du lebst hier alleine?" Sein Blick schweifte für einen kurzen Moment zu den Bildern. „Ja", antwortete sie leise, sah in ihr Glas und schluckte. ‚Bitte, frag nicht weiter', dachte sie im Stillen. Der Vampir nickte nur, als hätte er verstanden und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Er sagte nichts weiter dazu, da er gemerkt hatte, dass es ihr unangenehm war.

Nach einer Weile, wie es ihm vorkam, setzte die junge Frau wieder zu sprechen an. „Wer hätte das gedacht, ich schließe Bekanntschaft mit einem Vampir."

„Die Dinge kommen eben nie so, wie man glaubt oder manchmal auch gern hätte." Über seine Lippen huschte ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Scheint wohl ein Wink des Schicksaals zu sein", gab Hermine zurück und sah ihn an. Darauf erwiderte er: „Ein Wink des Schicksaals? Ja, so kann man es durchaus auch bezeichnen." Diesmal konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Hermine lächelte leicht und sah dann fragend umher. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich nicht ausgelastet. Sie war müde und hatte seit gestern nichts anständiges mehr gegessen. Aber den Gedanken schob sie einfach bei Seite und sah wieder zu dem Vampir. Er kam ihr so vertraut und doch so fremd vor. Was war das nur? Und diese Augen... ja, woran hatte sie das bloß erinnert? Sie fand keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen und ließ es vorerst bleiben weiter zu suchen.

Die Kreatur der Nacht beobachtete Hermine. „Irgendwie erinnerst du mich an jemanden, ich weiß nur nicht an wen.", sagte er plötzlich nach einer Weile. Sie sah ihn fragend an und nippte an ihrem Glas. „Auf jeden Fall habe ich diese Person gut gekannt." Er blickte jetzt auf sein Glas. ‚Wie kommst du nur auf so etwas?', fragte er sich in Gedanken und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Hermine hob nun eine Augenbraue, sie wurde neugierig. Vorsichtig fragte sie: „Darf ich fragen, wie alt du bist?" Er sah sie leicht verwundert an. „Ich ... weiß es nicht genau... darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht ... Ich kann mich an mein Leben, bevor ich ‚das' war, was ich jetzt bin, nicht erinnern. Warum fragst du?"

Sie zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Du kannst dich nicht erinnern? Und weißt du denn wenigstens wie lang du schon ... so bist?"

Er schien zu überlegen, ehe er antwortete. „Noch nicht allzu lang ... Ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl, aber ich schätze schon, dass es mindestens zwei Monate, wenn nicht sogar noch länger sind. Ich hab lange gebraucht, um mich an diese Gestalt zu gewöhnen, auch wenn ich mich nicht anders kenne." Er wusste nicht, wieso er ihr das erzählt hatte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich ihr anvertrauen konnte.

Sie nickte nur und sah ihn etwas mitleidig an. ‚Es ist sicher nicht schön, ein Vampir zu sein', dachte sie. Plötzlich hallten zwei bestimmte Worte immer wieder durch ihren Kopf. ‚Zwei Monate, zwei Monate...' Ihr entrutschte das Glas wie in Zeitlupe aus der Hand und ging kaputt zu Boden. Sie sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und bekam wildes Herzrasen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Das ist sicher ein Zufall... oder...?

De Falla erschreckte sich, als sie ihr Glas fallen ließ und sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist los? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ich ... entschuldige...", stammelte sie und starrte ihn an. „Vor genau zwei Monaten da ... starb mein Mann...", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

„Das tut mir Leid... das erklärt einiges." Er hatte, auf die Zeit, die genannt wurde, nicht geachtet und stellte sein Glas und legte einen Ring, den er schon die ganze Zeit in einer Hand hielt, auf einer Kommode neben sich ab. „Vielleicht solltest du das entsorgen, bevor ... du dich verletzt." Er deutet auf die Scherben des zerbrochenen Glases.

Hermine war seiner Bewegung mit den Augen gefolgt und geriet heftig ins Schwanken, als sie einen kleinen ihr sehr bekannten Ring dort liegen sah. Das gab es doch nicht! Das war der Ehering von Harry...!

Er griff automatisch nach ihrem Arm, als er sah, dass sie schwankte und sah sie leicht unsicher an. „Sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

„Nein!", kam es sofort von Hermine. „Das kann doch kein Zufall sein! Du bist seit zwei Monaten in dieser Gestalt, genauso lang wie mein Mann tot ist und dann hast du auch noch seinen Ehering!" Sie atmete schwer. Ihr war, als würde ihr jemand die Luft zum Atmen nehmen und sie spürte wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, was sie tat, lehnte sie sich gegen den Vampir.

Er registrierte nicht sofort, was sie da eigentlich sagte, doch er legte ohne zu überlegen schützend einen Arm um sie. Langsam drangen ihre Worte weiter vor und er begann zu verstehen, was sie damit sagen wollte. „Du meinst also, dass ich ..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn ihm selbst klangen diese Worte so fremd.

Hermine sprach weiter. „Wäre es möglich, dass du ... nach deinem Tod...", sie hielt inne, schluckte und stotterte leicht, „...in diese Gestalt gekommen bist, oder Spinne ich? Es ... passt alles so... so zusammen." Sie sah aus Tränen in den Augen zu ihm auf.

„Ich... kann es dir nicht sagen, weil ich es selber nicht weiß... ich weiß nur, dass ich schon immer das Gefühl hatte hierher zu müssen und dass ich das Haus aus irgendwelchen Gründen kenne." Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand an ihre Wange und wischte ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg.

Als Hermine seine kalte Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte, schloss sie kurz die Augen und sah ihn dann wieder an. Mittlerweile war sie fest davon überzeugt, das dass Harry war, obwohl er ihr so Fremd und gleichzeitig so vertraut vorkam. Sie schniefte leise und drückte sich einfach an ihn. ‚Das' und nichts weiter, hatte sie sich in den vergangenen Wochen mehr als alles andere gewünscht: In seinen Armen liegen, ihn spüren und so verrückt es für sie selbst war, so war, sie sich sicher, dass der Mann, ihr geliebter Harry, hier war.

Er wusste nicht so Recht, was er tun sollte, da ihm das Ganze so fremd und jedoch auch richtig erschien hier zu sein und er drückte sie leicht an sich, um ihr einfach zu zeigen, dass er da war.

Hermine konnte nun nicht mehr verhindern zu weinen. Es war alles so unglaublich. Wochenlang nichts und jetzt auf einmal wieder alles? Das war so... sie konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Es war das Schönste, was sie seit langem erlebt hatte, abgesehen von der wunderbaren Zeit, die sie mit Harry verbracht hatte.

Der Blick des Vampirs verharrte kurz auf ihrem Hals und er spürte, wir ihn ihre Nähe verrückte machte. Schnell schloss er seine Augen, um seine Gedanken klar zu halten, was ihm aber sichtlich schwer fiel, denn seine Instinkte wollten ihn nicht aus seinen Fängen lassen.

Die junge Frau wusste nicht recht, wie ihr geschah. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten? Sie löste sich von ihm und nahm den Ring von der Kommode, den sie mit ihrem verglich. Es ist derselbe. Sein Ehering... Sie starrte auf die beiden Ringe und konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

Er verspürte kurz den Drang sie wieder zu sich zu ziehen, doch er hielt sich davon ab und war erleichtert nicht mehr gegen sich selber ankämpfen zu müssen. Sein Blick fiel auf sie und dessen, was sie tat und er trat neben sie. „Wenn das tatsächlich stimmt... warum... warum bin ich hier... und das ausgerechnet als Kreatur der Nacht?"  
Verzweiflung war deutlich aus seiner Stimme zu hören und es versetzte Hermine einen erneuten Stich.  
„Wenn ich das nur wüsste ..." Sie sah ihn an. „Aber du bist hier und das allein zählt...!"

Hermine Jane Granger Potter schlug die Augen auf und sah sich im. Sie setzte sich auf und stellte traurig fest, dass dies nur ein Traum gewesen war, aber der Schönste, den sie nach Harry Tod gehabt hatte und sie wusste, er war bei ihr und würde sie nie wieder allein lassen. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über den Stoff der unbenutzten Bettdecke und lächelte. Hier lag Harry, wenn auch nicht körperlich, denn er war geistig bei ihr und er würde es immer sein... für immer.  
Mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln, legte sie sich zurück in ihr Kissen, wischte eine Träne von ihrer Wange und schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung diesen Traum weiter zu träumen. Denn am liebsten hätte sie ihm, den wunderbaren Traum, ein Band der Unendlosigkeit gegeben. Es sollte nie wieder aufhören und Harry für immer bei ihr sein...

Hätte sie jedoch gewusst, wer auf ihrem Balkon stand und sie lächelnd beobachtete, wäre sie wohl nie wieder so entspannt eingeschlafen...


End file.
